


Stardrop Origins

by Flootin



Series: Moonlight Coral and Other NSBS Fics [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Callie and Marie as Themselves, Concerts, F/F, Kelly is Agent 3, New Shenanigans Emerge, Sheila is Agent 4, Sheila sings alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flootin/pseuds/Flootin
Summary: Today seemed to be like any other day, but Sheila's singing eventually leads to something life-changing.





	Stardrop Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FizzyCorrupts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCorrupts/gifts).



 Today is just like any other day for Sheila, as Kelly was usually called to Tentakeel Outpost for something. Sheila flips through all the channels on the TV, unable to find anything good on. She decides to over to the nearby bookshelf, browsing all the CD cases. She pulls out a CD for Off the Hook’s album  _ Metro Melody _ , which, as she was told, was based on the Deepsea Metro Mission. She takes the CD out of its case and puts it into the CD player adjacent from the bookshelf, resulting in the device starting to play “Shark Bytes.”   
  
 As the song passes the intro, Sheila would sit down on the couch and close her eyes, starting to sing along to the lyrics. Her voice seemed melodic and sweet, but not very soft. As Sheila’s sing-along session continues, the door quietly opens, leaving a shocked Kelly at the apartment doorstep. Kelly’s legs almost seem to melt at Sheila’s singing, resulting in Kelly staying completely silent. Eventually, the song would end, and Sheila would open her eyes, jumping up shocked at the sight of her partner.   
  
 “O-Oh, hi! That was an awfully quick mission, w-wasn’t it?” Sheila questions.   
  
 “Um, well it wasn’t exactly a mission… Callie and Marie j-just wanted to give me something.” Kelly awkwardly replies, “C-Can I just say though… You have the most beautiful singing voice I-I’ve ever heard!”   
  
 This statement results in Sheila gaining a deep turquoise blush and a flustered look on her face. “R-Really? You really t-think so?” she asks.   
  
 “Of course! It seemed harmonious, smooth, yet it’s not too soft. It just sounds so pleasant!” Kelly responds.   
  
 “Oh, I doubt I’d even compare to people like, say, Callie and Marie…” Kelly states.   
  
 “Well... would you like to test that theory of yours?” Kelly inquires, holding up two V.I.P. tickets to what seems to be a Squid Sisters concert.   
  
 “Whoa, where did you get those, Kel?” Sheila questions in response.   
  
 “Callie and Marie gave them to me as a reward for our hard work!” Kelly replies, “However, the concert is supposedly tonight, so we’d best prepare.”   
  
 “Got it! This’ll be amazing!” Sheila exclaims as she goes to her room to prepare, Kelly doing the same soon after.

* * *

 

The Starfish Mainstage is becoming absolutely packed, but Sheila and Kelly strangely seem to be the only V.I.P.’s aside from a few important businessmen. The two make their way inside, sitting in their specially-marked seats.   
  
 “They’re really going all out with this ‘V.I.P.’ thing, huh?” Sheila questions.   
  
 “Certainly seems like they are,” Kelly replies, “Wait a minute, it’s starting!”   
  
The spotlights move all over the stage until Callie and Marie step out from backstage, music starting to play.   
  
 “You all ready?” Callie yells, the crowd yelling in response.   
  
 “Because this is gonna get wild,” Marie continues, the crowd yelling again. The introductions are done as the music slowly changes to “City of Color.” As the pair of idols start singing and dancing, Sheila starts to sing along. Kelly immediately notices this, and turns towards her partner, who doesn’t seem to notice her surroundings aside from Callie and Marie. This gave Kelly some considerable time to admire Sheila’s singing voice. Eventually, after a transition to “Ink Me Up,” an idea started to spark in Kelly’s mind. She decided to stay silent for now, admiring the ongoing singing.

* * *

 

The concert has ended, and Sheila and Kelly walk out of the venue. Sheila still seems to be shaking with glee.  
  
 “That was amazing! They both sung so well!” Sheila exclaims, “And they both looked like they were having fun with it, too! Oh, what I wouldn’t give to do something like that.”  
  
 “I mean, you certainly could with such a majestic singing voice,” Kelly replies.  
  
 “Oh, stop it… Besides, you’d probably make it farther than me, what with all that soothing keyboard practice you do in the middle of the night,” Sheila remarks.  
  
 “Y-You actually hear it? W-Well, that’s a shock,” Kelly states, “Still, perhaps we could work together?”  
  
 “What do you mean, Kel?” Sheila curiously asks.  
  
 “Well… I was wondering if you’d like to… start a band, perhaps?” Kelly inquires.  
  
 “Kel… that sounds like a wonderful idea, but… what would we even be called?” Sheila questions.  
  
“Hmmm… how about… the Squidbeak Stardrops?” Kelly suggests, looking into Sheila’s eyes.  
  
“That… sounds like a great name!” Sheila exclaims, lifting Kelly up into the air. This results in Kelly turning into her squid form, landing in Kelly’s arms as the two make their way home.  
  
 “Just imagine, Kel… Tomorrow, it’ll be a fresh start for the two of us, and we will shine like the stars above!” Sheila states, wondering what this new opportunity could bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook would be proud! Octavio... not so much.


End file.
